


Thorin Lives

by LittleLucy



Series: Lucy's Middle-Earth [7]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, What if?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLucy/pseuds/LittleLucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate ending to Lucy's Quest, if Thorin had lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it isn't really an alternate ending. I mean it is, but it's not. 
> 
> In reality, this little piece was the start of it all, the beginning of all of Lucy's adventures in Middle-Earth. I wrote this nearly four years ago after the first time that I watched The Hobbit: an Unexpected Journey. I went home that night and this idea just kept coming to me; the idea of Lucy Pevensie being in Middle-Earth, caught between two royal princes who both loved her dearly. So that night, I wrote this scene. I haven't touched it since then (because I am sentimental to a fault) so I apologize if the writing is terrible :P 
> 
> This was the very first thing I ever wrote about Lucy in Middle-Earth, and now that I've finally gone back and written the whole story I felt it was time to publish this. However, the story changed drastically from my ideas that night. So this piece no longer fit in the "real" story. So I'm publishing it as an alternate ending. 
> 
> I think I'm done talking now :P 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> And tell me if you prefer this original idea, or the how it ended up in Lucy's Quest, because I am truly curious. Or you can tell you hate both versions, I'm okay with that too. 
> 
> Oh, and one more thing. As in my other stories, dialogue enclosed in asterisks (*) is spoken in Sindarin. I also have dialogue enclosed in the number sign (#) which is spoke in Khuzdul
> 
> .....
> 
> okay, I'm actually done talking now. :D

Thorin stared into the disturbingly blue eyes of his opponent. He could hear the screams of the wounded and dying down below before the gates of Erebor. But they seemed far away from where he stood on Raven Hill.

He was alone.

Azog took another swing at him and Thorin ducked under the mace. He felt the wind it created blow his hair back from his face.

As the minutes passed and Azog and Thorin circled round and round, Thorin unable to get a single blow in as he was constantly moving out of the path of Azog's mace, Thorin grew more and more tired. He was EXHAUSTED.

Every blow of Azog's bit into the ice and sent another crack scurrying around their feet.

Thorin stepped backwards as another blow came. And then he noticed the Eagles flying overhead. Hundreds of them. Hope filled his spirit.

Azog was watching the Eagles too. When he turned back to Thorin, Thorin was holding his mace.

Thorin heaved it with what strength he had left into Azog's arms.

Slowly, with the weight of that heavy mace in his arms, the ice parted beneath him and Azog slipped into the freezing water.

But the brief moment of joy on Thorin's part was not to last.

For a moment later, as he watched Azog floating under the ice and all the years of hatred and revenge began to melt from his shoulders in relief...Azog opened his eyes and reaching straight through the ice he stabbed Thorin's foot, pinning him to the spot. Then he burst through the ice and knocked Thorin off of his feet.

His sword came flying downwards, only to be met be Thorin's. Thorin held his sword horizontally in both hands, holding back Azog's blade. But his strength was running out and Azog's blade inched closer and closer to his heart.

Even as his enemy's blade came nearer and nearer Thorin's mind drifted away from Raven Hill.

He wondered where Bilbo was, and wished he'd had the chance to apologize.

His heart ached for his sister's sons, never to breathe again on this earth.

And then he thought of Lucy. Of the horrible things he had said to her last night. The tragic way they had parted. If only...

But he would never see her again. Never know if she mourned his death.

Suddenly Thorin knew he couldn't die without killing Azog. A last heroic thought entered his mind. He would let Azog stab him, because it would bring the monster closer to him (he couldn't hold him back anyway. There was no stopping what was about to happen) and then as Azog triumphed he would put his own blade through the Defiler's chest.

With a last burst of energy Thorin shoved his blade upward, pushing Azog back a bit, and pulled his blade out of the way of Azog's.

But as Azog's blade came crashing down Thorin felt a violent jolt, as if something or someone had crashed into his side and he slid out from under Azog.

He heard a familiar voice cry out in pain and turned quickly toward Azog and whoever it was who had cried out.

What he saw made his heart stop beating.

Lucy was there, where he had been moments before, and Azog's blade was straight through her heart.

Thorin picked up his sword as his vision blurred in his wrath. He could never remembere what happened next, but when he came to his senses Azog was lying dead beneath him, his face hardly to be recognized so wrecked it was.

Thorin slid off of his defeated opponent and turned to Lucy, lying nearby. The blood upon her breast was a steadily increasing stain.

"Lucy!" Thorin knelt beside her and pulled her into his lap.

She was gasping for air, but she opened her eyes and reached a feeble hand out to touch his cheek. "You...you're alive."

"Yes, I'm alive." Thorin felt his heart begin to fail him. "And you are going to live too."

Lucy closed her eyes and a sad smile crossed her face. "You're safe." she whispered. "That's all that matters to me."

Thorin shook his head, tears pushing at the back of his eyes. "You'll be fine. The Elves will heal you."

Lucy opened her eyes again. "I don't think they can." Her voice was soft, barely a whisper.

"Don't leave, Lucy." Thorin choked out. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said-"

Her hand moved from his cheek to his lips. "Shhh. I know."

"Lucy." The love and pain in his voice brought tears to Lucy's eyes.

"Be a good king for me, Thorin."

"I'll do anything for you." He leaned down so his face was close to hers. "But you have to live."

"Thorin...will you braid my hair?"

The tears on his cheeks were hot as he gently stroked his fingers through her hair and then he took a small portion in his hands and began to braid. It did not take him long to give her his braid, the braid the marked her as his One, as a bride of Durin.

"Lucy!" Thorin looked up to see Legolas running toward them. He fell to his knees in front of Thorin and pulled Lucy into his own arms. "Lucy..."

Leaving one hand on Thorin's neck she lifted the other one and gently caressed Legolas's face. "Farewell, mellon nin. ***** Please don't hate him ***** "

And then turning towards Thorin she whispered. "I love you."

It was the last thing she ever said.

Thorin lowered his head until his forehead was touching hers. **#** No more than I love you **#** He placed a gentle kiss on her still lips and then closed his eyes. Willing the world to stop.

Legolas brushed some stray hair out of Lucy's face and placed his own kiss upon her forehead. ***** How can I not hate him for this, my Lucy? *****

Down below the battle was nearly over. Victory was at hand and many felt a rush of joy.

But the joy of all those people was far, far outweighed by the grief of one Dwarf and one Elf who leaned over the body of one amazing Human who was no more.

 


End file.
